


Mistakes

by vampgirltish



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Arguments, F/M, I hate myself, Yay angst, break-ups, short fic, suicide ment, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything between her and him was a series of mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

_"You never listen to me!"_

_"You don't listen to me either."_

Of course not.

_"Why can't you do anything right?"_

_"I don't know! Maybe I was born broken!"_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Then what is?!"_

Silence. Of course he didn't know what to say to that.

_"I'm just not worth it. Am I?"_

_"...That's not what I'm saying."_

_"Just let it be. It's my fault."_

_"You didn't do anything."_

_"Clearly, I did something! It's my fault. Every time."_

_"That's not true and you know that."_

_"Fuck you. You don't know that."_

_"Don't start--"_

_"Don't start what, Danny?! Don't start arguing with you because I don't know any better?! Don't start getting upset for the smallest things because I can't ever seem to be good enough for you?! Don't start letting my feelings get hurt because I know you think I'm the worst girlfriend because I'm not some fucking rich celebrity personality like you are?!"_

_"That's not what--"_

_"That IS what you were saying! I've heard you say it before!"_

_"I've never said--"_

_"What about those late night phonecalls to your coworkers? The ones you make when you think I'm fast asleep? The subtleties of the talk. You saying shit like, 'Yeah, it's not working,' and 'she's not the right one,' and 'it won't work out.' What am I supposed to do with that?! Do you want me to just be passive and let you treat me like that?"_

_"That wasn't about y--"_

_"It was! Danny. Stop. Stop lying to me."_

He wasn't lying. He never had been. He was talking about some music when he said it wasn't working. He was talking about a girl for a new video when he was saying 'she' wasn't the right one. He was never talking about her.

_"I'm broken. I'm a lost cause."_

_"You're not broken."_

_"But I'm a lost cause. You didn't deny that one."_

_"Do I have to?"_

_"I'd think you would, unless it's true."_

_"It's not."_

_"Well, you already showed me that it's true by avoiding denying it until I brought it up. You didn't want to deny it. You're lying."_

_"I'm not lying."_

_"Why do you lie to me?"_

Silence. He never lied to her. Never intended to, never chose to, never wanted to. He never did. But she always thought he was. There was really only one solution.

_"I think it's time."_

_"Time for what?"_

_"I...need to let you go."_

_"What? You're leaving me? I should've known. I can't believe I ever thought someone like you could care for a broken person like me."_

_"That's not why--"_

_"I'm so manipulative. I'm awful. I shouldn't have ruined your life."_

_"I'm NOT breaking up with you because--"_

_"Just go. I know you want to go."_

_"Listen to me!"_

He had to assert himself. He told her he had to let her go so that she could help herself. He still loved her, but he had to give her space. She left.

~*~*~

"So what happened to that girlfriend you had?" Arin asked, smashing the 'A' button repeatedly before jumping off the edge accidentally and swearing.

He forgot that it was public news that he had had a girlfriend for awhile.

"Oh. We broke up."

"Who broke up with who?"

He sighed. "I broke up with her."

Arin teased, "Ooh, Danny the heart-breaker."

"Not true. Don't start rumors."

"Why'd you break up with her?"

He reached across the couch to press the pause button on the controller, before mumbling, "Kevin, cut this out please." Then he sighed. Started. "I broke up with her because she needed help. She was too broken beyond my capability to repair, and I didn't know how to help her. I didn't know what to do to make things right. She started arguments consistently, only to play the victim and make me seem like a villain. It probably had something to do with her disorders, but I didn't want to assume or accuse."

"Oh." Arin said, flatly. "That sucks."

"Yeah. I just hope she'll be doing better. Maybe someday when she's better we could try again."

"I hope things work out. I never knew things were bad for you."

"It's okay. I never talked about it."

"We're here for you buddy."

A drag of silence, before Arin unpaused the game, and started, "Welcome back to Game Grumps! We lost a bit of footage so we had to fix that, but it's cool."

He switched back into happy-go-lucky, comedy mode, "Yeah, the only thing you really missed was Arin jumping into a hole like an idiot."

After the session was over, he saw a voicemail on his phone. It was from an unknown number. He put the phone to his ear, and listened to a quiet female voice. Familiar, but so far away.

It was her.

"I just wanted to let you know I went to therapy for the first time and the psych told me I was beyond help. I can't even do what you tell me to do even after you break up with me. I'm sorry I'm such a failure."

He heard about her suicide three days later.


End file.
